1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an optical fiber connector.
2. Description of the Related Art
Now referring to FIGS. 4 and 5, an explanation will be given of a prior art optical fiber connector. FIG. 4 is an exploded perspective view of the prior art connector. FIG. 5 is a sectional view thereof.
As seen from FIGS. 4 and 5, a ferrule 12 with an optical fiber mounted is accommodated in a housing.
A convex member 13 is provided on the outer periphery of the ferrule 12. An auxiliary cover 14 is engaged with the rear end of the housing 17. A spring 15 is provided between the convex member 13 and the auxiliary cover 14. The ferrule 12 is urged in a direction of coupling the pertinent optical connector with a complementary connector.
The housing 17 is provided with a protruding wall on its inner periphery. The convex member 13 is kept in contact with the protruding wall 16 so that the ferrule 12 is prevented from coming off from the housing 17.
Specifically, the ferrule 12 is accommodated in the housing so that it can move so as to be coupled with a complementary connector. In connector coupling, the ferrule of the connector at issue is brought into contact with the tip of the ferrule of the complementary connector, thereby reducing optical loss.
In such a conventional optical fiber connector, when the optical fiber 11 is touched with a hand, it will be pulled. Thus, the ferrule 12 attached to the tip of the optical fiber retracts. As a result, a gap may be produced between the complementary connector and the ferrule to increase the optical loss leading to a break of communication.
In order to avoid such a break in communication, the optical fiber connector as shown in FIGS. 6 and 7 has been proposed in JP-A-7-218764.
As seen from FIGS. 6 and 7, an optical fiber 21 provided with a ferrule 22 is accommodated in its bent state within a housing 23, and the optical fiber 21 is secured by a wedge 24 attached to an auxiliary cover 25 engaged with the rear end of the housing 23. In this configuration, when force is applied to the optical fiber connector 20, the optical fiber 21 will not retract.
However, the optical fiber connector proposed in the publication is very complicate in structure. This leads an increase in the number of components, a rise in cost and an increase in the number of man-hours.
An object of the present invention is to provide an optical fiber connector which is simple in structure and does not give rise to a break in communication when force is applied.
In order to attain the above object, in accordance with the present invention, there is provided an optical fiber connector comprising: a housing having a ferrule chamber;
a ferrule having an optical fiber and accommodated in the ferrule chamber; a spring attached to the optical fiber in the ferrule chamber, for urging the ferrule so to be coupled with a complementary connector; and stopping means for stopping the ferrule from retracting when it retracts by a prescribed length.
Since the stopping means for stopping the ferrule from retracting when it retracts by a prescribed length is provided in the housing, even when force is applied to the optical fiber, optical loss does not increase, thereby preventing a break in communication.
Preferably, said prescribed length is within a range where said ferrule is kept in contact with the complementary connector when the ferrule retracts. In this configuration, an increase in the optical loss can be removed.
Preferably, said stopping means includes a convex member formed on the outer periphery of the ferrule and a securing piece formed in the ferrule chamber and to be engaged with the convex member.
In this configuration, the retracting of the ferrule can be easily stopped.
Preferably, said securing piece is formed so as to cut a ]-shape slit in a side wall of the ferrule chamber and comprises a protrusion attached to its tip and to be brought into contact with the convex member.
In this configuration, the ferrule can be easily accommodated in the ferule chamber.
Preferably, the convex member prevents the ferrule from being coming off from the ferrule chamber in engagement with a protrusion formed on an inner wall of the housing.
In this configuration, the shape of the ferrule can be simplified.
Preferably, said stopping means stops the ferrule from retracting when the ferrule retracts until the spring reach a compression limitation corresponding to the prescribed length.
In this configuration, a break in communication can be avoided through a simple structure.
Preferably, said prescribed length can be adjusted by a diameter of the spring.
Therefore, the prescribed length can be easily adjusted.
The above and other objects and features of the present invention will be more apparent from the following description taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.